Dream Journal
by MisguidedGhostWriter
Summary: It's been 9 years. Dipper's back in town, seeking help concerning a string of mysterious nightmares he's been having. Bill's in town too. He's stuck as a human in the mortal realm and has his sights set on Dipper. What's more, Bill has an offer in mind that Dipper may not be able to refuse.
1. Bus Ride

To describe Dipper's mental state in one word, it would be tired.

To describe it in two words, it would be sleep deprived.

To describe it in 22 words, it would be: constantly tormented by the image of an evil dorito chip who wouldn't leave him alone and let him get some goddamn sleep.

Okay, maybe that was 23, if you counted contractions as two words. Anyway, Dipper was tired.

He sat on the back of a nearly empty greyhound bus, sketching in his journal under the small glow provided to him by the overhead light. He was drawing a picture of Bill. The Bill he drew was demonic looking, a twisted pyramid with six arms, spitting fire at everything in sight. The image was from a recent dream. He finished his shading and tapped his pencil lightly on the page before writing something. He drew strange symbols, bits of his personal code, his hand was feather light, he wrote with practiced grace and elegance. What he wrote were warnings only he could read. He bit his lip when he finished and flipped forward a few pages, hovering his pencil over the paper, before sighing and closing the book.

Dipper leaned back on his chair, and listened. He listened to the the soft static of the radio, and the rumble of the engine over worn highway. There were 2 people in the row ahead of him, an elderly couple, he listened to them snore. He listened to his own breathing. He looked out the window. It was too dark to see the scenery and all he could make out was his own ghostly reflection.

He had changed so much since the last time he made this trip into Gravity Falls. He was a man now, with a defined chin, and a whisk of a beard. His hair was still shaggy, but it was shorter than it had been, revealing his constellation birthmark for all to see. Like his grunkles, he now wore glasses, which helped to nurture his nerd aesthetic. His face was still pale, but dark bags now weighed down his eyes. He was gangly and tall, and, in a word, adult. Dipper held his journal tight and looked away from the man in the window.

He hummed, a deep sound which had been shaped by the whim of puberty. He'd be in gravity falls in 3 hours time, long enough to catch some Z's. Maybe, just maybe he could close his eyes a little. He flicked off the overhead light, plunging his seat into a darkness which he allowed to carry him into sleep.

Frustration incarnate greeted him.

In his dream, Dipper sat in a fold up chair, gazing at a stage with closed curtains. Audience members were around him, faceless entities occupying the other seats. They were all dressed in formal attire. Dipper felt underdressed.

The lights dimmed, the curtains opened.

A voice boomed. "Hey Pinetree, miss me?" Leaning on his cane in his usual bowtie and tophat garb, was a familiar triangle.

The faceless audience clapped.

"Bill." Dipper spat, standing from his chair and yelling, "Go away. Let me sleep."

The faceless audience gasped at this.

"Ha, why would I do that? I'm a dream demon kid,"Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper teleported on stage. He now had his own spotlight. The audience laughed. Bill went on, "this scape is my element. I can do whatever I want here, watch!" There was a flash of light, and Bill's form twisted and grew. The audience oohed and ahhed.

Dipper stood his ground, looking unimpressed, upset, and underwhelmed. He wouldn't give Bill the satisfaction of amazement.

From the flash of light emerged a young man. He had messy blonde hair, chocolate skin, adorable freckles, and a long flowy yellow coat. He had one glowing blue eye, and one eye covered by a leather patch. He had a pointed bow tie, and a top hat, and long gloves and buttoned boots, each item was black as night, safe for the yellow ribbon wrapped around his hat. He still leaned on his cane, which was now a carved walking stick, with a small triangle on top. And this man, Bill, he was incredibly hot.

The audience cheered.

Dipper felt his stomach leap, his mouth hung open a little.

The new Bill sauntered up to Dipper. The handsome demon was half a head taller than the human. He smiled fondly and tilted up Dipper's chin with one hand, winding his other hand around Dipper's back and pulling him close.

"Do you like this form?" Bill asked, in a sweet purr. "I looked in your mind, to make myself...heh" He brushed one hand over Dipper's cheek, and the other down Dipper's spine, his blue eye was almost hypnotic. He leaned forward, Dipper could smell him, he smelled like pine trees, and blackberry bushes, and dirt after a rain storm.

The stage the pair were on seemed to come to life, a single heart shaped spotlight was on them, music surged from somewhere in the audience, the sound of an orchestra. The background lit with pink light.

Dipper's breathing hitched. His face felt warm. He found himself, as if in a trance, leaning forward for a kiss. The audience had gone silent, hushed, anticipating.

But Bill broke the mood. "Perfect!" he laughed. Leaning away and leaving Dipper in a helpless daze. The audience laughed. "I think I have a winner with this body! Thanks for letting me test run it here pinetree, not that you had much of a choice." He booped Dipper's nose, "Anyway, you and me? We'll hang out soon, how does," He snapped his fingers and a calender appeared before him with odd dates scratched onto it, as did a floating desk chair, which he sat in, crossing his legs. He tapped a pen against his chin. "This morning around 10am-ish sound?"

"Wh-what? No way Bill!" Dipper yelled, trying to recover his wits. "Never. Just, leave me alone!"

"It's a date then!" Bill wrote down something on his calendar, and it disappeared, along with his pen. "See you soon kid. Now, I think it's time for you to-"

"Wake up, sir." Dipper jumped awake,his dream fading quite quickly with the sudden call to reality. The bus driver was standing above him, "end of the line." She said.

The bus looked fuzzy to Dipper. He adjusted his askew glasses and blinked, focusing his world. The sun was up, only barely. "Oh, um," He scrambled for his things, "Thank you ma'am." He pressed his notebook to his chest, shouldered his backpack, and stumbled off the bus into the cool morning air.

The birds outside were chirping their daily tunes. He pulled his hood around his head. It was a cold autumn day in Oregon.

The mystery shack was a mile away on foot. Dipper started walking. On his way he noted a few oddities, a couple gnomes, a unicorn or two frolicking in the distance, and one 2 headed frog, which he had studied for a second before making a quick sketch of it and walking on.

As he walked, his mind turned to his dream. It had mostly faded, like all the others. But he remembered Bill. Bill had been in his mind night, after night, after night. The dreams were getting so bad that he was tempted to seek psychiatric help. He was off to see Ford to determine whether these dreams were the result magic, mad science, or insanity.

The walk wasn't long, or it didn't seem as such. Time always passed faster when Dipper was lost in thought. He got to the shack at 8am. He stopped to take in the old sight. 7 years, and the shop hadn't changed a hair. Dipper found himself smiling. He went to the door and opened it.

Behind the cash register, was Soos.

"Hello, welcome to the mystery-Dipper?"

"You renamed the place after me?" Dipper teased, "well, I have to say, I'm flattered, but you didn't have-."

Suddenly Dipper was being bear hugged. "Dude, I've missed you like, so much!" Soos enthused. "You've gotten so big, and" He gasped pulling back, "Dude, you have a beard. Are you aware of how awesome that is?"

Dipper laughed. "Ya, it's pretty cool. Thanks Soos, I've missed you too. Sorry I didn't call, I-"

"Explain later dude, I'm taking you out to breakfast." Soos declared, "Go put you stuff down, let's get to Greasy's."

Dipper grinned "Alright man, sounds like fun." He put his stuff behind the counter as Soos locked up. Dipper almost put his journal down with his things, but thought better of it, tucking it under his arm and grabbing a spare pencil to keep in his pocket.

The pair left the Shack shortly after, on the hunt for food.

As they walked, and talked, however, Dipper felt as if he were forgetting something important. A date perhaps? Oh well, if it were that important he would remember, right? He piled into the golf cart with Soos, pushing aside wrenches, hammers, and gardening tools, and the pair were off, driving across the long dirt road.

What he didn't see was the dark, grinning figure leaning up against a tree. The figure watched as Dipper and Soos disappeared.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome (seriously, I could use the feedback) and will be responded to at the end of the next chapter! Have a nice day!**


	2. Breakfast at Greasy's

"So," Soos began through a mouth full of pancakes, "How was college and all that?"

"Not bad," Dipper responded,watching the stream raise from his plate of eggs into the coffee-smelling air. The diner was buzzing with people, old townsfolk, new townsfolk, and some tourists. Dipper had been greeted with hugs from Lazy Susan and he and Soos had been directed to the old booth Dipper and Mabel used to sit at. The booth hadn't changed at all. Dipper felt at home. "I got through it with all 'A's, no problem."

"Sweet. How was your summer? You just came back from Florida, right?" Soos drowned one of his hot cakes in syrup, "Is Disneyland all it's cracked up to be?"

Dipper chuckled, "Wouldn't know. Mabel had fun but I spent most of my time in the library, investigating the bermuda you dig deep enough, you can find all sorts of lore about the place. Cyclops's on a few of the islands, and also, sirens. It's straight up Odyssey stuff. I haven't had the chance to do a full investigation, but all the monsters out there could account for some of the plane and boat disappearances."

"Cool." Soos enthused. "You really are growing up, but be careful in the monster hunting business dude, it could lead to getting trapped in another dimension and stuff."

Dipper smirked, taking a sip of his espresso. "Don't worry man, I got it covered." He said, trying to sound cool, and for once, succeeding. "I've been monster hunting since I was 12 you know." He leaned back in his chair. "Hunting things, saving people, it's the family business. Speaking of, how's Melody? I haven't seen her since the wedding."

Soos got a twinkle in his eyes, reminiscent of the old days when he had been a proud man child. He looked around the diner as if afraid someone would overhear his next words, then he leaned in close. "I was hoping you would ask. Can I tell you a secret?"

Dipper leaned in as well. "Absolutely."

Soos took an excited breath. "Melody had a doctor's appointment the other day, and we found out that she's pregnant! Twins!" He whispered.

Dipper made an undignified 'eep' sound, killing his cool guy vibe. "That's so exciting! Soos, you're gonna be a dad!" He reached out and shook Soos's shoulder.

"No way." A voice made the two jump. Standing above them was a smiling face framed by red hair.

"Wendy!" Dipper stood up and hugged her. "It's been too long!" He pulled away from the hug, absolutely beaming at his friend.

"Waaaay too long!" she confirmed. "Mind if I sit with you two?"

"Yup. I mean...no, I mean, uh, ya, let's sit." Dipper said, a little flustered. It would seem that no matter how much of a badass monster hunter Dipper was, Wendy retained the ability to turn him into a jibbering idiot merely by her presence.

She smirked and slid into the booth. Dipper sat next to her and leaned on the table scarfing down the last of his eggs and chasing it with a glug of sweet caffeine.

Wendy and Soos began talking. Well, really it was more of an interrogation. She fired off questions and Soos did his best to respond. 'I can't believe you didn't tell me,' 'boys, girls or both?' 'What names do you have picked out?' 'When's the baby shower?' All that good stuff.

Wendy had grown, Dipper noted as he watched her. She no longer dressed as a laid back teenager, well, except for the pine tree baseball cap on her head. She had traded her trademark flannel for a button down white shirt. She wore clean jeans and black tennis shoes. She was a teacher now at the high school in gravity falls.

Dipper chuckled. He finished off his toast and pulled out his journal, beginning to sketch the scene. He began drawing Soos leaning over the table to chatter at Wendy. But something was eating at him. Dipper abandoned the sketch and flipped to the next page where he began work on something else, a nagging image straight from some deranged dream. What he drew was a handsome man in a long flowing coat, with an eyepatch. Dipper was perplexed, but he kept going. He hardly noticed when Soos and Wendy stopped talking and started looking over his shoulder.

"Wow." Wendy said eventually, "Is he your boyfriend or something?" She teased, looking at the picture.

Dipper blushed and blinked as if he were coming out of a trance. "Huh? Oh, ya, um, NO, him...he's just sort of...in my head, I guess."

"When did you become such a good artist?" Soos piped up, "That's amazing!" He took another bite of his pancake.

"Practice." Dipper muttered, adding some shading to the figure's boots.

"Speaking of art," Wendy began with renewed excitement, "Where's Mabel?"

Dipper tapped the eraser of his pencil on his chin before looking up from his notebook. "She couldn't make it." He said with an apologetic smile, "She's costuming a show up in california, and acting in it, and helping with auditions. It's a local theater production of A Christmas Carol."

"Nice. But it's not even Halloween yet." Wendy pointed out. "I swear people celebrate christmas earlier and earlier every year."

Dipper chuckled, "They need the months for rehearsal I guess." he shrugged.

"Fair enough. I should send her a text or something." Wendy mused, taking out her phone.

Dipper stared at the picture for a second, then put his pencil back to the paper. He drew a top hat first, and then a cane with a carved triangle. Suddenly he realized what he was doing.

So did Wendy. She blinked. "Wait...is that…"

"Bill." Dipper confirmed.

"You rang?"

Next to Soos, lounging on the booth with his feet resting on the table, well, technically in Soos's pancakes, a man appeared. The demon from the picture. His eyes glowed and the diner outside the booth stopped, freezing in time and space.

Soos shrieked. Wendy's expression turned to murderous rage. Dipper was stoic, cold anger radiating off him.

"You!" Dipper stood from the booth, towering over the seated demon .

"Me!" Bill agreed standing as well, now taller than Dipper, his feet sticky with syrup and powdered sugar. He looked down at the young man with affection in his eye.

Dipper was not charmed. "What do you want?" He spat, now looking up at Bill.

"Well, a few souls for starters, maybe my own pet unicorn, and the conquest of this planet under my name would be nice." Bill mused talking with his hands, and absentmindedly levitating his cane. He looked around the table raising his eyebrows as if he had just told some grand joke and was expecting a laugh.

No one was amused.

"Wow tough crowd." Bill observed.

"Why did you come back?" Wendy scowled, staring down the young demon.

"Are you here to take over the Earth?" Soos accused.

"Nope." Bill grinned. I'm here," He waved his hand and his fingers started to glow blue, Dipper stepped back. Out of the light came a bouquet of flowers. "To pick up my date." He bowed low and offered the flowers to Dipper.

"Wh-what?" Dipper stuttered.

"Oh, do you not like daisies?" Bill asked sweetly. "How about," The bundle shifted from white flowers, to red. But these ones had faces on them, and they were crying, "weeping roses." Bill asked over the flower's wail, a smug grin on his face "Or,"Again the flowers shifted, this time turning pink, with blood dripping down them "Bleeding hearts?" he snickered.

"Enough with the games Bill!" Wendy piped up, standing next to her friend and glaring at the demon, "Leave Dipper alone right now, or so help me I will destroy you."

Dipper noticed how her old ways of coercion mixed well with her newly aquired 'teacher voice.'

Soos scrambled to stand up as well. "Ya Bill, you.." he tried to think of something threatening to say, "Triangle!"

"Alright, alright." Bill waved his hand and the flowers changed again "How about lavender?" He pushed the bouquet into dipper's arms with one hand, and snapped his fingers with the other. Wendy and and Soos froze with the rest of the diner. "Come on pinetree, let's go." He grabbed Dipper's shoulder.

"No, stop!" Dipper pulled away. "Let them go Bill! And tell me, why are you here, HOW are you here. I thought we killed you!"

"Ha! As if. I'm immortal dipstick. But, long story short, I'm also stuck here on this mortal realm for the next century. Made a couple deals, have a bit of unfinished business to handle. Figure I'd spend it with you. You should be flattered." He poked Dippers chest with his cane.

Dipper was taken aback by this. "Why me?"

"I told you a decade ago that I liked you. That hasn't changed. As far as humans go, you're not annoying. Now," He wrapped his elbow around Dipper's in a gentlemanly way. "The date awaits."

With that, he, and Dipper disappeared, teleporting into nothing.

The diner unfroze.

Soos and Wendy were left staring at the empty spot where Dipper had been.

"We have to find him." Soos broke the brief silence, grabbing his things from his seat and passing a determined glance to wendy. "Just like old times."

Wendy adjusted her pinetree cap. "I'll get my machete."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I wish I could tell you that I had remorse for the blatant Supernatural reference, and the subtle PJO reference in this chapter, but, I don't. So, please review. Reviews are food for my soul. If my soul died, I would have to eat someone else's soul, and we wouldn't want that, now would we? Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **~Answering my fan mail~**

 **To Billdipshipper: Aww thank you so much! That really means a lot. ;)**


	3. A Date and a Deal

Dipper felt sick as Bill teleported him away. The diner around him tilted at first, then twisted into a single point of light in distorted darkness and disappearing into nothing. Everything was black. His feet weren't touching the floor. His arm was wrapped around Bills, which was the only stable thing. There was the feeling of wind whipping in Dipper's face, blowing back his hair, he could hear half formed screams and words that seemed to echo in the nothingness. He felt like he was perpetually falling. He opened his mouth to yell, but his voice was blown away from him.

Dipper felt a terror set in his chest. In his fear he reached out, wrapping himself around the only stable thing and holding on tight.

And then the darkness cleared. Dipper was dizzy, the sun's brightness was jarring. But he could tell he was outside somewhere. And he was hugging Bill for dear life. Bill chuckled, a deep sound that put Dipper at ease. Looking down at Dipper with his eye glowing blue, and his hair shining blonde was a demon. But Bill's face, in the golden glow of the sun was angelic.

For a second Dipper was smitten. He blushed deeply. And then, his stomach caught up with him. His face paled.

"Oh my god, put me down." He said, not in an angry way, but in a I'm-incredibly-dizzy-and-I'm-going-to-throw-up sort of way.

Bill let dipper down, placing the human on the soft grass. Dipper tried to stand, but the world lurched beneath his feet and he settled on lowering himself to the ground and putting his head between his knees.

"Ya, teleporting through the chaos realm is always a trip." Bill said. Dipper could hear the grin in his voice, and he wanted to punch him. "Sit down for a sec and close your eyes, you'll be fine."

"Where are we?" Dipper asked screwing his eyes shut. He was starting to feel better, taking in the cool air.

"About an hour in the past." Bill laughed. "They won't look for us here. Listen kid, I got a deal to make with you."

"What?!" Dipper managed to open his eyes and glare. "No way you psycho, I would NEVER make a deal with you! Not again."

Bill sent a sly grin at Dipper. "Oh really? Not even if I could give you all the secrets of the world in return?"

"I-" As Dipper spoke, Bill raised his hand. An orb of blue light flew from Dipper's mouth. Dipper tried in vain to speak again.

Bill chuckled once more, opening his palm. The little blue orb made a noise, mimicking Dipper 'I would NEVER make a deal with you! Not-' Bill closed his hand, and the orb shut up.

"What's the matter Dip? Demon got your tongue? Anyway, hear me out, and I'll give you your voice back. Or you could leave and just be known forever as the Mute Hunter. Ha!"

Dipper steeled his nerves and stared Bill down.

Bill took that as acceptance of the situation and continued.

"So, I'm back with the living, clearly. But to get back, I had to make a deal. A bad one. Got a little screwed over to be honest."

Dipper would have laughed at the irony, had he not been mute.

"Long story short, in return for no longer being stuck in a statue, I have to give up a portion of my powers. Most of them actually. I get to keep immortality and the ability to jump into and control people's dreams, but the rest of it, controlling time, harnessing the powers of chaos, manifesting as a demon, I have to give that all to a necromancer in France for the next hundred years. Deal goes into effect at midnight tonight. So, my deal with YOU is this: If you hang out with me til the time's up, and be my companion, then I'll grant you youth and semi-imortality for the next century. We'll be partners, legendary. People will sing songs and write myths about us! It'll be great. What do you say?"

Bill reached out his hand to shake Dippers. As he did, Dipper's voice fluttered from the demon's open palm and down Dipper's throat. Dipper coughed. When he regained his ability to breath, he was beyond suspicious.

"What's in it for you?" Dipper asked.

"A lack of boredom. The greatest commodity since gold." Bill gave him a crooked smile. Dipper felt his stomach leap. Bill was, to put a plainly, a very handsome human. The young human could feel himself blushing once more.

"No." He began, "What about my friends? My family? They would grow old while I stayed young. I would be selfish." Dipper turned away, a brooding expression on his face. For the first time since arriving he took in his surroundings. He was on a cliff side overlooking the ocean, but on every other side of him was thick woods. The morning sun was just coming up over the horizon.

"Well that's dumb." Bill said plainly. "You're a hunter now dipstick, or at least a men of letters,"

"A what?"

"Don't worry about it." Bill chuckled, "Anyway, you wanna talk selfish? You wanna talk leaving your family behind? Going into monster hunting is practically begging for that. It WILL get you killed. One bad run in with a vampire or a demon and you're dead. I can guarantee that because of you, you and your family are on somebody's hit list, if not multiple, already. You're better use to them deathless then dead, right?"

Dipper looked at the grass, feeling some guilt. What Bill was saying was true. He had gone into the business knowing that most hunters were lucky to make it into their 30s. But those were risks he was willing to take...right?

"Listen kid, I didn't want to have to pull this card, but I've seen the future. You die exactly 1 year from now, as the sun rises. You got mixed up with a coven of witches and well…" Bill held out his hand and a blue orb appeared. There was an image in it. Dipper looked, and instantly regretted it. He saw himself blasted with a bolt of blue light and then...well, the details are too gruesome to describe. Safe to say, there wasn't much of him left after.

Dipper felt a coldness overtake him. His heart sped up. He had just witnessed his own death. He had a year to live. Unless...

"You could stop it, you could save yourself, and your family." Bill allowed the orb to disappear, his voice sounded grave and serious, yet comforting, as if he were offering condolences. The demon stretched out his gloved hand. "I promise to protect you." He offered. "You'll be alive for a century, or more, able to protect anyone you want to. If you just...make the deal."

Dippers hand shook. Guilt, and fear, and a need to protect his loved ones made him want to shake hands. But it was something out of left field that _made_ him do it; trust. He trusted Bill. Maybe it was just his handsome face. Maybe it was the sincerity in his voice. Maybe it was the idea that Bill just needed someone to spend a century with, but whatever the twisted reason, Dipper reached out and grabbed Bill's hand.

The two shook on it. A blue light flooded around Dipper and he felt...stronger, more alive, youthful, almost.

Bill smiled. "Thanks Pine Tree, oh, maybe now is the time to tell you…" He gave Dipper a cocky smile, his cane appearing in his hands, which he leaned on. "I couldn't actually go through with the whole 'escaping being a statue' deal unless I made a SEPARATE deal with a human to become my companion. Part of the terms. So, thanks."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed in horror. "So you used me?"

"YUP! I'm back baby, 100 years in this puny realm, and I'm out." He laughed.

Dipper felt anger bubbling in his gut, he got ready to yell at Bill, but a new sound caught his attention. A loud 'thump' followed by a string of curse words.

"Ow! Shit! Fucking stupid ass branch." Yelled a voice from the woods. Dipper recognized the voice. How could he not?

"Welp, that's my cue. I'm off for my last hurrah. See you at midnight kid! Thanks for the date." Bill snapped his fingers and disappeared.

But in the same instant, Dipper transformed. His clothes were replaced by an expensive looking pink prom dress. He held a bouquet of roses. He stood on a picnic blanket with quite a fancy spread. A bottle of wine and some french bread, accompanied by cheese, and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"What the-" He began, mortified by his new outfit.

"Dipper?" A voice asked.

He looked up. Out of the woods came his two favorite grunkles. Ford was carrying a beeping device, and Stan was following, looking tired and grumpy. Both of them stared at Dipper, their expressions unreadable.

"I can explain." Dipper began.

* * *

 **A/N: Still not sorry for the references, in fact, this is now officially a low-key SPN crossover. *Insert pathetic plea for reviews here* Thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

 **Answering your awesome reviews:**

 **Kisshu-Fangrl-4ever: No problem! Hope I continued to entertain. :D Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Egyptcat: I hope the wait wasn't to long! And yes, Bill is a troll. Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
